Wait for me
by Ninnaras
Summary: Arthurs remembers as he scatters Lancelots ashes. Sad, very sad. Please Review


Wait for me

_Imtheochaidh soir is siar_

A dtainig ariamh

An ghealach is an ghrian

Fol lol the doh fol the day

Fol the day fol the day  


The east wind whips round my hair as I stand at the edge of the cliff, blowing the strong smell of the sea up nostrils.

Lancelot... Why, why did you leave me here...?

Alone.

I gently turn the beautiful wooden box in my hand admiring the carvings on it, only the best for you my beloved.

I remember when I first saw you, so full of defiance and hate.

Flashback

"These are the men you are to be commanding for the next fifteen years Artrious", said the Bishop disintrestedly leading me into a room where about twenty boys stood. "Make Rome proud", he ordered as he turned away.

"Yes my lord", I replied looking around the room curiously. The boys looked like they ranged from ten to fifteen years in age, I shook my head sadly some were young, far too young. However I went about greeting every one of the boys, memorising their face and learning their names. You were the last one I came too.

" I am Arthur Castus, I will be serving with you for the next fifteen years", I introduced myself.

You just glared at me, and your eyes, your eyes were so beautiful, such a mix of emotions, hate, pain, betrayal, sorrow and even a little curiousity.

" Show some respect boy", growled one of the roman soldiers making a move to hit you. I stopped him with a restraining hand, even then you had power over me, even then I couldn't bear to see you hurt.

" Lancelot", you replied simply before turning away.

End Flashback

_Imtheochaidh an ghealach's an ghrian_

An Daoine og is a chail 'na dhiadh 

Fol lol the doh fol the day

Fol the day fol the day

Fol lol the doh fol the day

Fol the day fol the day  


I sigh gently. I think I must have loved you even then and my feelings only grew through the years we spent together. I remember our first kiss, It was the night Gareth and Cai were killed.

Flashback

I sat on the log away from camp, ignoring the rain pour down from the heavens. I didn't even notice you come up behind me and sit down.

" Don't blame yourself Arthur there's nothing you could have done", you cajoled gently.

"Yes there was", I yelled, " I should have got there faster , I should have stopped...

" Stopped what", you yelled back, " Stopped the arrows from flying, stopped the Woads from ambushing us, from fighting us. No Arthur there was nothing you could have done, stop this blaming, this self-loathing".

" I...I", I stopped when I looked deeply into your eyes and saw the love shining there.

" Don't lock the rest of us out, don't lock me out", you begged, gripping onto my shoulders tightly.

I coudn't help myself, I leaned in and touched your lips in a sweet kiss. I felt you stiffen then all of a sudden you were kissing me back fiercely, I moaned gently before digging my hands into your curly locks and ravaging your lips with a passion I didn't know I possesed.

I wasn't alone anymore.

End Flashback

_Fol lol the doh fol the day_

Fol the day fol the day 

Imtheochaidh a dtainig ariamh 

_an duine og is a chail ne dhiadh _

I will treasure that memory untill the day I die. the next few years passed in a haze if death and love for us. We were inseprable, you were the only one who could truely see me for who I was. The other knights knew and were happy for us. You always followed me no matter what the mission I could always rely on you, my most trusted knight and friend. Even when the Bishop sent us out on that foolhardy mission to retrieve the Roman family you followed me. How could you even think that Guievere could compare to you?

Flashback

"I see the way you look at her", you spat at me, " You want her".

"Lancelot, Yes she is beautiful but how could you even think I could want anyone but you" , I replied shocked, "I love you, you and no other". I reached out and pulled you into a gentle embrace. I had never even thought you were jealous of her, you were my beloved and I would never choose anyone over you.

" I am sorry", you said relaxing in my embrace, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you".

"Never", I replied.

End Flashback

Oh Lancelot, I miss you so much. What is to become of me without you?. Falling to my knees I allow the tears to escape. I cannot go on without you.

Flashback

It can't be, nooooooooooooooooo. I fall to my knees beside you cradling your head.

"It was my life to be taken, not this, never this", I cry to the heavens.

God why did you take him from me?

End Flashback

_Fol lol the doh fol the day_

Fol the day fol the day 

" Why", I whisper to the wind, "Why".

And then it as if I can almost feel your presence beside me, whispering to me, touching me. I smile because I know I will see you again, someday and then nothing will tear us apart again. I stand and open the box, casting your ashes to the strong east wind as you once asked me to do.

Wait for me, my love.

The End


End file.
